Chapitre 1doc
by black guardian
Summary: c'est ma première fic alors dites moi ce qui va ou pas!


MACHINATION  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Tout à commencer une nuit, une nuit sans lune et parsemé d'étoiles brillant sous ses yeux éblouis par leur beauté. Cette nuit là, il était allongé dans un carré d'herbe verte d'un pré quelque part sur le globe et pensait à des missions, ou plutôt, aux missions qu'on ne lui donnait pas. Ca ferai bientôt deux mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune mission alors que les troupes d'OZ ne cessai de bouger, de former des soldats, de construire des armes, d'en inventer de nouvelles, de faire des plans, d'étendre leur influence. Il avait bien appelé Quatre, qui comme lui était un autre de ceux que l'on appelaient « petits princes », « pilotes de gundam », « traîtres » ou encore « ennemis de la paix » et qui était le seul de son équipe qu'il trouve humain. Il l'avait appelé, lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes et bien que Quatre n'avait lui aussi plus eu de missions, il lui dit de ne pas s'affoler, que les mads attendaient probablement une information capitale pour notre attaque. Il profita de cet appel pour lui demander des nouvelles des 3 autres pilotes. Quatre avait soupiré au bout du fil et répondu qu'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de leur amis, qu'ils étaient totalement invisible pour de simples yeux tels que les leurs. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir de leur nouvelles ne l'inquiétait pas, les 3 dits amis étant aussi froids et associables les uns que les autres mais surtout, les meilleurs. Le plus froid était quand même le dénommé Heero Yui. Les deux autres étaient plutôt du genre solitaires plutôt qu'associables et lui, Duo Maxwell , pouvait se venter d'avoir réussi à « associabiliser » Wufei Chang qui l'avait donc poursuivit dans toute la maison leur servant de planque en hurlant et pendant plus d'une heure. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à le plaquer au sol et à lui faire cracher des excuses. Tout ce cirque pour avoir juste déformé son nom ! En repensant à cette courese, il sourit mais cette histoire de missions l'inquiétait, l'obsédait presque, tellement qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il soupira et fixa son attention sur les étoiles.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment que choisi son gundam, caché dans les broussailles pour signaler un message. Il se précipita dans le cockpit et lu son ordre de mission. Son visage s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire, il devait se rendre à Concoret, en petite Bretagne dans une maison et attendre là-bas avec tous les autres les prochains ordres qui confirmeront l'ordre. Il avait deux jours pour s'y rendre. Il rentra dans la cabane lui servant de planque et rangea ses affaires pêle-mêle dans un sac de voyage. Il vérifia le bon état de son gundam et décolla vers sa mission et ses compagnons.  
  
Pour arriver à destination , il dut contourner 3 fois un assez vastes périmètres qui était sous le contrôle de l'organisation de OZ. Il arriva donc le 2ème soir à destination, exténué mais heureux. Il cacha son gundam dans la forêt de Brocéliande et rejoignit le seuil de la maison. Impossible d'entrer, il se servit donc de ses dons de voleurs pour entrer. La maison était vide, du moins, le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grand cri venant du fond de la pièce et qu'une tête blonde lui saute dessus, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Eh bien, Maxwell, on se permet d'arriver en retard ?! Duo se tourna vers Wufei, un jeune qui courait très vite.  
  
-Comment ça en retard ! Je suis à l'heure maximale prévue, c'est différent mon cher. Allez donc astiquer votre Chenlent !  
  
-Comment ça ?! Répète si tu l'oses !  
  
-Mais bien sûr, à votre service... Chen... lent.  
  
-C'est le Chenlong Maxwell. Le garçon à la natte lui tira la langue.  
  
-Par Nataku, je te tuerai !  
  
Et sur ce, le jeune chinois s'avança vers Duo qui pris la fuite, suivit de près par Wufei sous le regard amusé de Quatre.  
  
-Dites, ce serait trop demander que vous alliez vous agiter ailleurs? J'aimerai bien terminer ce livre aujourd'hui.  
  
Duo s'arrêta pour saluer son ami.  
  
-Ah, salut Trowa, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là.  
  
Wufei profita de cet instant pour l'attraper par sa longue natte et tira sèchement dessus. Un léger craquement se fit entendre et Duo tomba inconscient sur le sol, Quatre se précipita vers lui.  
  
-Non mais ça ne va pas ?  
  
-Merci Wufei.  
  
-Mais de rien, ce fût un réel plaisir. Il ne nous saoulera plus comme ça.  
  
-Non mais oh, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre, il est solide répliqua Trowa.  
  
-Oui, et puis comme ça on ne s'énervera pas avant une mission importante.  
  
-Au fait, c'est bizarre que Heero ne soit pas encore là, il arrive toujours le premier d'habitude.  
  
-Ecoute Quatre, ne te fait pas de soucis pour lui, tu sais comment il est.  
  
-Oui, pas humain.  
  
Wufei, Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent avec un sourire.  
  
Quelques trois heures plus tard, Duo se réveilla et s'étonna à son tour  
du retard d'Heero. Et le dîner ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit se  
déroula sans lui. Mais à l'aube, un grand fraca retentit dans la maison ce qui fit se réveiller tous ses occupants qui descendirent en trombe et armés au rez-de- chaussée. La porte avait été enfoncée et une ombre était allongé par terre. Ils allumèrent la lumière, se préparant à faire feu mais ils découvrirent leur ami étendu sur le sol, inconscient et probablement gravement blessé vu le nombre de blessures ensanglantées. Ils le montèrent dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Ils lui prodiguèrent les meilleurs soins possibles puis décidèrent de faire des rondes aussi bien pour se protéger d'intrus éventuels et pour veiller sur Heero. Tous réagirent avec calme sauf Quatre qui ressentait à cause de son emphatie la douleur d'Heero qui normalement, même dans les situations extrêmes ne laissait passer pas la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment et tous s'interrogeaient silencieusement, se posaient les mêmes questions qui ou quoi avait put mettre Heero dans un état pareil et aussi et surtout, dans quel but ? 


End file.
